


Love

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Beelz has had a shitty day.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day six: “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Also for a prompt asking for human trans man Beelzebub.

Beelz threw open the apartment door with a crack and closed it with a slam, chucking his keys in the direction of the counter and missing, so that they landed with a clink on the hardwood floor. Without missing a beat, Gabriel scooped them up, depositing them in the dish where they belonged, and went back to cutting vegetables. “Rough day?”

“_Ugh._” Beelz flopped onto the sofa and covered his face with a pillow. He resisted the temptation to scream into it, but only just.

Gabriel set down his knife, wiped his hands on the towel slung over his shoulder and discarded it, then came to sit beside his boyfriend. When the sofa dipped under his weight, Beelz stiffened, and then flipped dramatically onto his side, curling up in fetal position. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Did something happen at work?”

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Yes, I’m aware. What’s your point?”

Beelz groaned. Gabriel had an infuriating tendency to get under your skin, a power which he shamelessly wielded to get Beelz to talk about his _feelings_. It might have been charming, if it weren’t so exasperating. He shoved the pillow off the sofa. It thumped to the floor somewhere left of the coffee table. “If one more person calls me ma’am, I’m going to set them on fire.”

Gabriel winced, his fingers closing around Beelz’s ankle and rubbing in soothing circles. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Fuck retail. Fuck stupid fucking name badges and creepy men fucking hitting on me and coworkers fucking calling me ‘she’ all fucking day. I fucking hate it.”

“You could quit,” Gabriel offered, but without much intent. They’d had this fight before. No matter what strings Gabriel pulled, Beelz was never going to be welcome at Gabriel’s law firm, not even as a secretary, and anyway, Beelz didn’t plan on being his boyfriend’s pet charity case. He was better than that.

“Come on,” Gabriel coaxed when he didn’t respond. He trailed his hand up Beelz’s calf. “Take your binder off. I know you’ve been wearing it too long.”

Beelz turned his face into the sofa, muffling his voice. “Don’ wanna.”

“Eight hours is the max. You’re pushing, what, ten now? Twelve?”

“Mph.” Beelz huffed into the couch cushions. He waved a hand back in Gabriel’s direction. “Stop taking care of me. It’s gross.”

“You love it.”

“Shut up.”

Gabriel laughed. He squeezed Beelz’s ankle and then let go, patting his thighs and standing up. “Well, I can’t stop you from laying there sulking. When you’re ready to rejoin the world of the living, I’m making stir fry for dinner.”

Beelz hesitated, then turned his head, eyeing Gabriel. “With mushrooms?”

“Of course.” Gabriel threw the towel back over his shoulder and picked up the knife. He pointed it at Beelz. “Take that binder off, and I’ll even give you a backrub after we eat.”

“Hmph.” Beelz rolled off the sofa, landing on the floor in a heap. He pressed his cheek against the cool wood for a moment, and then groaned. “Fine. Whatever.” He hid a grin against the floor. “You’re a real fucking saint, you know that?”

“I have to be, living with a hellion like you.” When Beelz peeked at him, Gabriel was grinning too. His boyfriend gestured with the knife again. “Go on. Then you can help me with dinner.”

With a reluctance that was purely for show, Beelz did as he was asked.


End file.
